


Sparring Day

by aam5ever



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Slice of Life, Sparring, after GAME OVER, day on the meteor, in a way? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:16:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat feels a bit rusty and needs a partner to test his skills with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring Day

**Author's Note:**

> Okay listen  
> I read Homestuck form beginning to end in 8 days   
> So this is why I'm writing all of this homestuck suddenly  
> Look at what I've become  
> Enjoy!

Staying on a meteor for a few years can do a lot of things to you. It can make you build more meaningful friendships, along with strengthen the ones you already had. There’s free time, and fun times, and everything in between. You could learn more about the cultures on the meteor with you, like Rose did frequently with Kanaya. However, despite all this... 

It can get boring as fuck from time to time.

“Dave.” 

“Daaave.”

“What?” Dave looked up from Karkat’s computer, which he was borrowing to try and mix music with. So far he’s pumped out three new tracks, all short but sweet with a bit of regal flair to the pounding base. The boy had to admit that he took pride in his work, although some others would dare to oppose that. For example, here stood Karkat himself, giving him a look that was the epitome of ‘I am judging your artistic choices’.

Karkat’s arms were folded and he stood as if he was waiting impatiently. There was a small part of him that knew he was always impatient in some form of the word. “Do you have a few minutes to spare?” He asked politely. Ever since he got on this meteor, the others around him all slowly dulled his usual demanding way of speech into a more friendly tone that was a notch below irritated. It was the closest they could get.

In response to the question, Dave raised an eyebrow. He didn't tear his eyes away from the computer screen, with currently had wavelengths and volume levels and other accessories Karkat barely could get a grip on. “What, you need help with something?” 

“Kinda... well, I mean it's not fucking imperative or anything. Just a favor.” He looked away, as if unsure whether or not to ask this of Dave. One thing that they got to learn more about on the speeding space rock was each other. When it came down to it, Dave ended up expelling his distaste when it came to being a hero and such. It also ended up being his reasoning for only using his weapons when absolutely necessary. Karkat didn't know much beyond that, but didn't want to force Dave into anything he didn't want to do. 

“A favor?” He stopped the music from flowing out through his headphones and gave the troll his full attention. “Like... what kind of favor?” Although he knew it couldn't be that bad, Dave’s mind started going through a lot of possibilities.

Karkat finally spat it out. “Okay look I feel like I haven't been able to practice on this forsaken meteor at all for whatever awful fight we may have to endure a few months from now.” It all came out like an endless stream of consciousness. “I would prefer to last at least five seconds against whatever beasts we go up against so maybe I can take a few fucking swings at you with my sickles to know I have a chance?” 

When he finally got his point across, his brows furrowed while waiting for Dave’s response. It took a minute before he got one. “Yeah, sure.” He stood and stretched his legs, yawning while extending his arms outwards as well. The front of his shirt lifted up and exposed the smallest bit of tummy. Karkat basically had to fight his curiosity not to look. “Let me go get my sword really quick, as shitty as it is.” He turned to go retrieve it, but looked back and said, “One of the rooftops, five minutes?”

“Y-yeah.” Karkat nodded before smirking. “Don't get too damn smug, Strider. We all know how skilled you are with a sword but wait until you see my skills.” He seemed pretty satisfied with his statement and went to get his own weapon.

“Well you know what they say about guys skilled with big swords-”

“That's not what I fucking meant.”

A handful of minutes later and they were exactly where they were supposed to be. The others had gathered into a small crowd to watch the fight. Rose stood next to Kanaya, placing bets.

Although she had confidence in Dave, Rose also knew him all too well. “Even if the guy is good at what he does, he is a bit too good, you know what I mean?” Kanaya snorted at that. 

Her own money was on Strider, simply because she wanted to rival her friend. It was hard to admit that Karkat couldn't hold his own, but knowing his temperamental style outside of combat made her reasons justified. “Oh please, Rose. I'm betting out of my species here because I'm well aware of Dave’s smart thinking.” She noticed Rose roll her eyes and continued to stake her point. “Karkat has no rhythm when he fights! It's all a mess of pent up anger and-”

“Kanaya,” Karkat interrupted her. “I can hear you, you know. Why don't you keep the shit talk to a minimum while I kick Dave’s ass?” He twirled one of the sickles in his hand. They were a mixture of fuchsia and lime green, a color scheme he tended to take a liking to. He looked above him as the shining lights passed by in the outer reaches of space. Overhead, stars flew by one after the other. Hurtling through space was a pretty sight sometimes. They all danced around before being replaced with more darkness, which you could tell held some sparkle farther away. 

What brought him back to the task at hand was a familiar voice. His sparring partner took his place at the opposite end of the platform, holding his white sword with both hands. “You done stargazing? I'm not one to hit first, so...” Dave kept a straight face, remaining cool as always. He then turned his head to Rose for a moment. “Oh yeah, one last thing. Fuck you, Rose! You can't stick up for your bro in a fight to the death?” Next to Rose and Kanaya, Vriska and Terezi were snickering over the banter.

Vriska decided to speak up. “Will you just pummel each other already?” She cupped her hands around her mouth to make herself heard.

Next to her, Terezi followed suit. She loved listening to fights; the tension and clang of weapon against weapon smelled and sounded so good to her. “Yeah! We wanna see some action!”

Karkat then immediately shouted back, “Terezi you can't fucking see anything!” Her giggling made him roll his eyes with a groan. 

He got into a battle stance, and Dave did the same. His shoulders were squared, with his feet placed one in front of the other. Under his shades, his gaze was dead on. It wasn't long before Karkat finally decided to dash forward and issue the first attack.

With a sudden clash, one of his sickles was deflected off of the sword. He sent the other one for Dave’s head, but the boy ducked his head before using his sword to deflect the weapon. His grunt was followed by him trying to issue a slash at Karkat. The troll dodged, only to be anticipated and slashed at again. He attempted to sidestep but almost lost his footing. 

What Dave didn't expect was Karkat to immediately come back for more. He was more used to sneak attacks, not full frontal aggression. Karkat had energy and stamina to come at him again and again, backing off only when completely necessary. Although he was pretty sure almost everyone in the entire universe knew what his blood color was, Karkat couldn't help being careful about getting cut or bruised. Sweat began to bead on his forehead. Dave felt himself already getting tired as well. 

They fought hard against each other, not daring to let up. When Karkat had Dave trip over himself, he couldn't get in any claim of winning before his sparring partner rolled away from another assault and sprung to his feet again. It was a lot more of Dave blocking while Karkat spun and jabbed and hooked and did literally anything he could with his sudden bursts of energy.

When Dave could attack, he usually did his best to take his friend by surprise. He would suddenly surge forward and attempt to punch him instead, which connected at least once. Another time he tried to get Karkat out of a rhythm, which went greatly in his favor.

By the near end of it the two were trying to catch their breaths while remaining tough. Dave leaned heavily on his sword shouting, “You’re... you’re looking tired, Karkat! Gonna give in and... shit... say you've had enough practice?”

“Fuck... off... Strider!” The troll yelled back, hands on his knees. He tried to get himself up to full height and come at Dave again with something resembling a battle cry. The knight wasn't exactly ready, and couldn't get his sword up in time to deflect whatever Karkat was trying to do. However, before he could even get there, Karkat tripped and fell right onto his sparring partner.

The crowd was silent for a moment before they started to laugh. Kanaya covered her mouth while Terezi giggled at the exhausted moans they made. “Wow, you two! What an absolute shit show!” Vriska hollered out before continuing to laugh boisterously.

Karkat rolled off of Dave’s arm, eyes closed and head spinning. “What the shit just happened?” He asked nobody but himself.

Beside him was Dave, thinking the same question. He moved his arm with a moan. “Dude, I think you just fucking shattered my arm.” Although he knew it wasn't the case, it sure felt like it. They laid there for a while, both too tired to move an inch.

Off to the side, they heard Rose. “Should we go check on them?”

“They've got each other, they're fine.” Terezi assured her. “Let's just leave them here so they can star gaze or whatever.”

The audience left them shortly after. Dave sighed before looking over at Karkat. “Well, at least I know one thing for sure.”

“And what would that be?” The other boy draped his own arm over his eyes, his mouth in one of his permanent frowns. 

“We now know damn well we could last more than five seconds in this next fight.” 

Karkat said nothing at that statement. The only recognition Dave got for it is the small grin that formed on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever


End file.
